Thomas' Sick Day
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Thomas comes to work one day, feeling sick! Can a certain yeti take care of him? ADOPTED FROM DTKSGIRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas' Sick Day**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Regular Psycho 13 here with a Regular Show fic I recently adopted from Dtksgirl.**

 **I plan on getting their chapters they already wrote, up here first before I start writing it myself. Thanks for giving me it! I loved it and couldn't see it get discontinued.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -**

Thomas slowly and hesitantly opened his big brown eyes and sat up. He stretched nice and far and yawned. He stepped out of bed and saw a note on his door from his mom.

"To Tommy, mummy had to go out for a little bit. I love you very much Tommy." Thomas groaned as he read the nickname his mother had given him, Tommy. Ugh. The name itself made him feel sick.

It was so childish...actually, he did feel sort of odd. But he just shrugged it off. He began to get dressed and ready for work. But when breakfast came, he found he had no appetite for it so he decided it wouldn't hurt to skip it today.

Soon he was out the door and in his small blue car and on his way to the park. But about half-way there he felt...bad.

Thomas had never had motion sickness before, in fact he had quite a strong stomach, but Thomas could feel the comings of nausea in the pit of his stomach. He drove a little more before he was forced to stop.

He sat in the car for a moment to see if it would pass. But in the end he had to get out of the car and hurl in a nearby field. That was strange. Normally he is quite relaxed during a drive. But he just shrugged it Off.

He sat back in his car for a moment to allow his stomach to settle before he finished the drive. He walked across the park to the house.

"Thomas, my good man!" He heard someone call. He turned to see Pops

approaching Him. "Nice day isn't it?" Pops chirped.

Thomas twitched slightly at his high voice. Normally it was...well normal I suppose but today Pops unusually childish voice was giving him a migraine. He simply nodded as Pops talked and eventually made his escape.

He sat on the steps, careful to avoid the hole in the steps. Benson stepped forward and cleared his Throat. Then he gave out all of the jobs.

Today Thomas was in charge of the dishes and mopping the kitchen. For some reason, climbing up the steps was a hard task. Maybe he needed to get in shape.

When he finally arrived at the kitchen, he leaned against the counter for a moment to catch his breath before he started on the dishes. Just then Mordecai and Rigby ran into kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge.

"Dude, Thomas are ya busy?" Rigby asked.

"We'll actually.." Thomas began but Rigby paid him no mind and said,

"Dude he's free."

"Sweet!" Mordecai cheered.

Thomas sighed and wiped his hands on a dish towel. He was really in no mood to deal with them right now but better give in before they bug him to death.

Mordecai grabbed an odd looking dish from the fridge and held it up to him.

"Gut-buster challenge!" Mordecai yelled.

Thomas was known to have the strongest stomach in the park. So every now and then Mordecai and Rigby would make some sort of crap on a plate and see if he could eat it. If he barfed then he owed them 20 solids each.

Thomas looked at the...thing that was on the plate, he scrunched up his nose at the odor and the sight. He could already feel his stomach churning.

He pushed away the plate.

"N-no thanks guys. I'm not in the mood."

"Aw come on bro!" Rigby shoved the plate right under his nose and Thomas got a nice big whiff of it.

Now Thomas has smelled things worse then this but something about this made his stomach flip.

He pushed past Mordecai and Rigby and rushed down the hall.

Meanwhile Skips had been walking down the hall to see if he could find Benson. But he was roughly bumped into by a familiar goat.

* * *

 **I'll try and get the rest of the chapters up tomorrow after school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -**

Skips stood there in slight shock as Thomas pushed past him. He could hear a door slam shut. He stood there for a moment before walking...er skipping..to where Thomas went.

He opened the door to the bathroom to see Thomas hunched over the toilet bowl, retching and spitting. Skips grimaced before hesitantly stepping in. He kneeled down and began rubbing his back.

Soon enough Thomas lifted up his head. He turned to see Skips.

"You all right there?" Skips asked him. Thomas nodded and stood. He washed out his mouth at the sink and walked out. "You should go home if your feeling sick." Skips advised.

"Don't worry skips. I'm fine." Thomas assured him as he stepped out. Skips sighed heavily and walked out.

Thomas retuned to the kitchen where Mordecai and Rigby were waiting.

"Ooooh! You owe us 20 solids!" Rigby laughed.

"Shut up Rigby." Mordecai hissed as he hit him. "You okay Thomas?" He asked.

"I'm fine guys don't worry." Thomas said with a wave of his hand. Mordecai shrugged And left with Rigby at his side.

MEANWHILE

Skips approached Benson who was walking down the hall.

"Hey, Benson." Skips said. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Um sure skips. What is it?" Benson inquired.

"I need you to have Thomas go home. I think he's sick and he won't listen to me. I think he'll probably listen to you." Benson nodded and left.

He walked downstairs and was quite pissed off at what he saw.

Thomas was slumped over the table, asleep. The sink was still full.

"THOMAS!" Benson yelled, startling Thomas awake.

"Y-yes sir!" Thomas cried.

"Why are you not working?!" Benson demanded.

Then he noticed Thomas's pale complexion and sunken eyes. He walked over and felt his forehead.

"Thomas your burning up." Benson said. "You have to go home!"

Thomas sighed with annoyance and stood up. The sudden rise made him feel extremely dizzy.

"Thomas?" Benson said with concern.

That was the last thing Thomas heard before everything suddenly went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**All the already written chapters are getting uploaded tonight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -**

Thomas awoke to a wet, soggy sensation on his head. He slowly placed his hand on his head to feel a damp cloth on his forehead. He moved his head slightly to see that he was alone in the guest room.

"Of course they would dump the sick intern in the guest room and then forget about him." Thomas muttered under his breath, now discovering that his throat was sore.

He breathed out a long, heavy sigh and slowly sat up, as to not aggravate his head. With the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Thomas made his way to the door. When his hand reached for the doorknob, the door suddenly opened, startling him.

"Thomas, what are you doing out of bed?" Skips asked.

"Y-you startled me." Was all Thomas could say to him.

Skips sighed as he lead him to bed. From the drawer skips pulled out a thermometer and checked his temperature. From the look on skip's face, he could tell it was high.

'At least somebody cares.' Thomas thought to himself with a bit of a heavy heart. 'I wonder why though? I'm only a low intern.' He decided it was best not to ask. 'Benson probably made him come or something.' He realized.

"Why did you come here?" He finally asked. Skips looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Well, why not Thomas. You're sick. Somebody has to take care of you. I'll take you home after my shift is over." Again Thomas sighed.

'Of course.' Thomas thought. "He's only here because somebody has to take care of the burden. The burden of course being me. And that somebody has to be skips. Why oh why did I have to be sick?" He wondered as his heart sank so very low.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last already written chapter. I'll start working on it shortly!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -**

Thomas's mind was filled to the brim, only worsening his headache.

How did skips really feel about him? Did he really even care about him? Or was he really only here because he had to be?

Thomas sighed. This was all so confusing.

Thomas turned to his side to try and fall asleep. But with his pounding head, he found this to be near impossible. He eventually gave up and turned back onto his back.

It was even harder due to the fact that Skips was just sitting there watching him the whole time.

"Skips," Thomas wheezed. Skips grunted, to let him know he was listening.

"...could you get me some water please?" he asked. Skips nodded and left.

While he was gone, Thomas sat up and leaned on the headrest.

'This is stupid.' He thought to himself. 'I shouldn't be here. I should be at home, taking care of myself. Not having him take care of me...god I feel so useless.'

And before he even realized it, he found himself tearing up.

"Stop it Thomas, stop being so pathetic." He willed.

He then suddenly found a warm hand brushing away the tears. It was Skips. Wordlessly, he handed him the water, and watched as he slowly drank it.

He then helped him to lie back down and then began gently massaging his shoulders. Thomas found his eyes grow heavy as he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween!**

 **I'm going to try and update all my Regular Show fics tonight!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -**

A few hours later, Thomas woke up to find it had gotten dark out. Slowly, he rolled over to his back and soon found that he was alone in the dark room.

"Guess everyone went to bed or left the park for the night." Thomas said quietly, slowly sitting up.

He felt even worse then he did a few hours ago. His throat was even more sore then it was and his nose was stuffed up too.

"I should probably head home." Thomas got out of the bed. "My mom is probably worried about me…"

Thomas walked over to the door, squinting his eyes in the dark, and opened the door. Slipping out into the hallway, he tip-toed through the hall and down the steps to find Mordecai and Rigby in the living room.

Slowly and quietly, he tried to walk to the door without them noticing.

"Thomas!" Mordecai heard a creek on the floor and looked over the couch to see Thomas.

"Dammit." Thomas muttered and looked over to him.

"Where are you going? You're sick remember!" Mordecai walked over to him, after pausing the game.

"I need to head home." Thomas coughed to clear his throat. "…My mom is probably worried."

"Don't worry, Benson called her and let her know that you got sick and that you're staying the night." Rigby replied, following behind Mordecai.

"He did?" Thomas asked, surprised.

"Yeah-yuh!" Mordecai nodded. "Go back to bed, Thomas. Skips said you need to rest."

"Okay…but," Thomas said quietly. "I'm just gonna get some water first."

"Alright." Rigby shrugged and headed back to the couch.

"If you need anything, just text us and we'll get it for you so we don't wake Pops up." Mordecai suggested.

"Okay." Thomas nodded and walked passed him. 'Yeah so not doing that. I can take care of myself.' He thought.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and poured some water into it from the sink. He also saw some pills on the counter as well.

Taking a few pills out of the bottle, he swallowed them down with the water, hoping he would feel better thanks to them by tomorrow morning.

Going back through the living, he watched Mordecai and Rigby play their video game for a few moments before slowly making his way back upstairs, trying to be quiet while going passed Pops' room.

Shutting the door once inside, he set the cup down on the stand by the bed and crawled back into bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket.

'I'll just stay for the night then tomorrow I'll go home.' Thomas thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -**

The next day, Thomas woke up with a groan. His head still hurt like Hell but had to deal with it until he can get himself home.

"Thankfully no one is in here." Thomas muttered when he realized he was alone in the room.

Checking the time, he saw it was around 10 AM. Good. Everyone, or almost everyone, are working right now, giving him a chance to leave before anyone comes to check on him.

Seeing his keys on the bedside table, he grabbed them and slowly made his way downstairs.

Peaking around the corners, he saw no one in the living room. Sighing in relief, he made his way to the front door. As he was reaching for the door knob, someone opened it from the outside.

It was his mom.

Surprised, Thomas took a few steps back, a bit startled. His mom, here at the park house, was the last person he expected to see.

"Tommy!" His mother said, running up to him. "What on earth are you doing out of bed?"

"I was-" He coughed. "-gonna go home."

"No you won't, young man!" His mother replied, making Thomas give her a confused look.

Benson then walked inside, shutting the door before coming up to the mother and son.

"Thomas, I called your mom this morning and we agreed it's best if you stay here for a few days." Benson replied.

"Right. I was coming to check on you." His mother nodded.

"Why? I'm okay." He couldn't help but sneeze.

"Hmm…" Benson hummed and walked up stairs to grab the thermometer.

After returning to Thomas and his mom, now in the living room, he checked Thomas' temperature and shook his head. It was still very high.

"Sorry, Thomas. You are staying here. It's still high and you are in no condition to leave the house." Benson said, setting it down on the table.

"Thomas, I'll be back later. I'm going to go home and make some soup." His mother added.

"Okay." He sighed then thought, 'Guess there's no way of escaping.'

"Come on, I'll help you back to bed." Benson said, helping Thomas up.

"I'll be fine." Thomas coughed again.

"I'll see you later." Thomas' mom hugged and kissed him goodbye before leaving the house.

"Get back to bed, Thomas. that's an order." Benson stated.

"Alright…alright…" Thomas said and made his way upstairs.

"I'll send Skips to check on you later!" Benson called before leaving the house.

Thomas walked back inside the room, shut the door, and threw his keys onto the bedside table.

Then he fell onto the bed, feeling useless. He is 18 years old. He doesn't need to be babied or have the feeling of being locked inside this room.

"Why can't I just get better already?" Thomas groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**If I didn't mention before, than I will now. This is an AU fic. As in, Thomas is NOT Nikolai let alone Russian at all. He is fully American with a very normal and not robot goat mom and no dad in the picture.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -**

Thomas woke up a while later to someone shaking his shoulder. Groaning quietly, he opened his eyes and slowly rolled over to his back where he found Skips at the side of the bed with some soup.

"Your mom brought this over. You probably haven't eaten all day, huh?" Skips asked.

"No…." Thomas said. "What time is it?"

"Just after 1:30. Benson said you were up earlier though." Skips replied.

"Yeah." Thomas nodded and sat down so he could eat the soup. "Thanks."

"Uh huh. If you need anything just call." Skips said as Thomas nodded again and watched as he left him alone.

Thomas looked down at the soup and sighed. His stomach grumbled and knew he was definitely hungry.

"Can't pass up some nice warm soup…." Thomas muttered and he started to dig in.

Once he was finished, he set the bowl down on the bedside table and got up to go back downstairs.

"I'm fine now….I can go home and take care of myself." He mumbled as he opened the front door and headed down the steps, only to be stopped.

"Thomas!" He heard Skips call behind him.

'Shit….forgot he was in the house….maybe I'm not doing so good after all….' Thomas thought to himself.

"What are you doing?" Skips skipped down the steps to him.

"Uh…just going for a walk." Thomas replied. "I need some fresh air."

"With your car keys?" He motioned to his hand.

"Maybe….I was going for a drive too…." Thomas trailed off.

"Look," Skips sighed. "I get it. You're 18 and think you don't need some help while being sick. But fact is, you could be endangering yourself and others if I let you leave in your car."

"I know…. I know…." Thomas looked down. "I just don't really like the feeling of being babied. It's just a little fever….I'll be fine."

"I know it's a fever but you still can't drive with one." Skips said and slowly reached out for Thomas' keys, which he let go of willingly. "You can be out of a little bit for some fresh air, it might help your fever actually."

"But you can't be out for too long. Alright? You know you can rely on us to always help you." Skips comforted him.

Thomas thought about that for a moment. Was Skips telling the truth? Could he actually rely on people….. _again?_

All Thomas could do was nod as a response.

"Good." Skips nodded back and turned to skip back into the house.

Letting out a deep breath, Thomas started to wander around the park.

* * *

As he was starting to make his way back to the house, a hour or so later of getting some much needed fresh air, he happened to come across Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, and Margaret at a table, having a good time.

"Sure wish I could have fun….again." Thomas sighed, flashbacks come to his mind as he closed his eyes and ached slightly from a oncoming migraine.

\- Flashback -

" _Mark!" A freshman in High School version of Thomas yelled as he came up to his best friend since kindergarten, during Gym. "Guess what!"_

" _Who is this loser?" A older and human jock laughed as Thomas stopped beside Mark, who was also a human._

" _Loser?" Thomas muttered._

" _Come on, Mark, show us your three pointer again!" The same jock handed Mark an basketball._

" _Thomas, I'll talk to you later." Mark said as he pushed passed him and lined up for the shot._

" _But…." Thomas trailed off._

" _He said later you dork!" Another human jock flicked Thomas in the face._

" _Seriously you're friends with this guy?" The first asked Mark. "Why don't you just tell him to 'fuck off' since we are practicing."_

" _Thomas, leave. Now. If you knew what was good for you." Mark said a bit more cruel then he planned._

" _I…alright." Thomas sighed and turned away. "See yah later."_

 _Thomas then walked out of the gym and down the hall to the bathroom where he could be alone._

 _All he wanted was to tell Mark that his mom finally got a new job, as she had been laid off a few months prior because of economy reasons. And that maybe now he could get the new Video Game Console for them to play._

 _And that was only the start to the trust issues he soon received and only got worse as that one year continued on._

\- End Flashback -

"Thomas?" He thought he heard Mordecai say.

"Is he alright?" Margaret asked, worried.

The group had noticed Thomas standing on the sidewalk looking dazed and out of it. Worried for their sick friend, they of course got up to make sure he was alright.

"I don't know….Thomas?" Mordecai called again.

Finally, Thomas blinked as he was brought back to reality from the flashback he had. Once he realized what was going on, he looked the group, confused for sure.

"Are you alright?" Rigby asked.

"And what are you doing out of the house?" Eileen asked. "Aren't you sick?"

"Yeah…just getting some fresh air." Thomas replied. "I was planning on heading back now."

"We'll go with you." Mordecai smiled. "We were planning on playing some video games anyway."

"But we'll keep it down so you can rest." Margaret added.

"Alright…" Thomas nodded, raising a hand to his head as his oncoming Migraine got worse.

"Come on, we'll get you medicine too." Eileen said as they led him back to the house.

Once getting him up to the spare room and making sure he was comfortable, they got him some medicine for his migraine.

"We'll be right downstairs if you need us." Mordecai said, before shutting the door.

Thomas laid his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. Fairly quickly going to sleep.

* * *

 **I feel bad for doing these things to Thomas :( I can't help myself...**

 **Also expect more Thomas and Skips friendship and probably son/father moments.**

 **Also I can totally see Thomas being a cute nerd in high school with glasses and now I wanna draw a picture of that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 -**

As they came down the steps after leaving Thomas, the group walked past Skips, who was heading up to talk to Benson in his office.

"Hey, Skips." Mordecai said.

"Hey." Skips said, then stopped and turned to them. "Guys, wait."

The group stopped at the bottom step.

"Where's Thomas?" Skips asked.

"In the guest room." Rigby said.

"Yeah we just got him back there." Mordecai added. "Why?"

"Just curious. I didn't want him out too long. Yah know, risking getting even more sick." Skips replied.

"Yeah that's true." Mordecai hmm'd. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Benson." Skips said.

"Alright, see yah later." Rigby said, then ran to the living room.

"See yah, Skips." Mordecai and the girls waved.

"Bye." Skips said then continued his way back up the steps.

Skips wasn't too sure as to why he was going to talk to Benson. He knew it was about Thomas and how he wants to leave so badly when he isn't in condition to be out and about, other then a few minutes.

Skipping up to Benson's office, Skips knocked on it and headed in once Benson said he could.

"Hey, Skips." Benson said as he did some paperwork. "How's Thomas doing?"

"Okay. But he really wants to go home." That made Benson look up.

"Why? Doesn't he like being here?" Benson asked.

"I'm sure he does but I don't think he likes being babied and like he can't do anything." Skips replied.

"He knows we're just worried right? He's sick and I'm not letting him leave by himself. If he wants to go home then have someone, mostly you, drop him off then." Benson said and Skips nodded at that idea.

"Alright, I think he's sleeping right now so I'll drive him home when he wakes up." Skips said.

"Sounds good." Benson replied. "I'll check on him once I'm done with this paperwork. Go ahead back to work."

Skips nodded again and said goodbye. As he walked out the door, a tan blur rushed passed him.

"Thomas!" Skips saw him run into the bathroom.

"Huh?" Benson heard Skips yell from the hallway. "Thomas?"

As Benson left his office, he saw Skips skip to the bathroom and followed him inside, where he saw Thomas throwing up in the toilet and Skips rubbing his back.

"Ew. Sick." Benson turned and saw HFG and Muscle Man watching, who was on their way to the computer.

"Get out!" Benson yelled, wanting them to leave Thomas alone right now.

"Sure thing, bro." Muscle Man shrugged and walked down the hall to the computer with Fives following.

"Thomas, are you alright?" Skips said, as Benson stayed a foot back to give them some space.

"Yeah…probably-" He threw up again. "-Urg….probably stomach flu."

"Thomas, I was going to have Skips drive you home later." Thomas' eyes widened at that. "But not after this. You need to stay in bed. Even if Skips took you home, you still shouldn't be out of the house right now."

Thomas didn't reply.

"Thomas?" Skips asked, continuing to rub his back.

"Okay….okay…" Thomas heaved. "Can you go get me a trashcan… please? I'm tired anyway…"

"Sure." Benson nodded and left.

Once he was out of earshot, Skips finally asked what was on his mind.

"Thomas….do you trust me? Or any of us?"

"What…?" Thomas looked up to him, slightly confused.

"Do you trust us?" Skips asked, and he could feel Thomas start to shake under his hand. "Hey…calm down." He said softly.

"I…. I don't know…..I really don't…." Thomas looked up to him, a little tearful, remembering what happened a few years earlier.

At this point, what did Thomas know? His best friend ditched him and he has since had a hard time trusting anyone.

"Okay, it's fine. Sorry I asked." Skips said, trying to calm him down.

"Can I go back to bed?" Thomas asked, rubbing his head. "I think I'll be okay now.

Skips nodded and helped him back to the guest room and to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I finally did something while on my spring break!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -**

It was the next day when Thomas woke up with a wet rag on his head. Soon, he noticed the medicine on the bedside table and took it. Once he got the medicine in him, he slowly got up with the blanket wrapped around him.

Taking his time, he walked down the steps with the blanket around him, giving him some warmth. He hoped no one was inside, but knowing Mordecai and Rigby, they probably were.

And he was right. As he stumbled into the living room, he saw them playing video games. Margaret and Eileen weren't with them so he figured they went back to work or home. How long was he out for?

"Hey, Thomas." Mordecai turned to him when he heard him come down the stairs, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." Thomas coughed. "Just going to get something to eat and drink."

"Okay. Your mom brought more soup over so it should be on the counter." Mordecai replied and went back to the video game.

"Thanks…" Thomas said and turned to walk into the kitchen.

Once he got some soup and water, he sat down at the table and began to eat.

"When will I get better?" He asked himself with another cough. "I just wanna go home already and not feel like crap all day."

Sighing, he began to play with the spoon and soup out of boredom.

* * *

"Okay….thank you, mam." Skips hung up the phone in his house.

He was talking to Thomas' mom about things that he wondered about.

And what he found out made him feel sad for Thomas. His mother mentioned how when he was younger his father died, and of course they were extremely close.

Not to mention how a few years ago, Thomas stopped talking to someone he used to be best friends with because he found a new group of friends in high school who weren't very friendly to Thomas.

"Well, that explains your trust issues…." Skips muttered as he walked outside and over to an cart he had finished working on.

He knew Thomas probably wasn't going to be happy with him knowing this stuff. But he figured if Thomas knew he at least had one person to rely on then maybe he will open up more to the others.

Just as Skips had skipped into the house, Thomas was just starting on his way back upstairs to sleep some more since he couldn't do much else.

"Thomas, can I talk to you?" Skips asked and glanced over to the living room to see Mordecai and Rigby. "Alone?"

"Uh…." Thomas thought for a moment. "…Sure."

Skips nodded and led the way to the guest room to talk to Thomas.

"What's this about, Skips?" Thomas asked as he sat on the bed and Skips sat down beside him.

"I, well, I talked to your mom." Thomas stared up at him, confused.

"About what?" Thomas worried he already knew what it was about.

"About your dad…and what happened when you were in high school."

"That's what I thought you were gonna say." Thomas looked down and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"I'm sorry….about your dad." Skips rubbed his back slowly.

"Thanks." Thomas sighed and let out a few coughs into his arm.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to that friend you were close with before high school?" Skips asked.

"Well…" Thomas started. "One day during freshman year, my old best friend Mark was in the gym practicing basketball with the team and I had came to tell him how my mom got a new job and that I might be able to get a new video game console because of it."

"But the rest of the team were jerks and called me names and told Mark to tell me to 'Fuck off' and to do his three pointer." Thomas continued and looked down to the floor.

"So he told me to leave and after that I said 'bye' and did just that. But those guys really influenced him because that was just the start of what he was going to do to me all of high school."

Skips remained silent the whole time.

"Thanks to him I have really bad trust issues and don't want to risk getting close to someone only for them to ditch me in the end for someone else. Stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid." Skips replied. "He hurt you and it caused you to not be able to trust anyone afterwards. If that's how he treated you then you are better off without him."

"I guess. I just wish high school had been better, yah know?" Thomas asked, looking at him now.

"Believe me, I know." Skips chuckled. "But it's done and over with and now you have us to be your friends who you can trust and rely on."

"Muscle Man says otherwise." Thomas rolled his eyes.

Skips mentally face palmed himself. He had forgotten how much of a jerk Muscle Man always is to Thomas and was sure it brought back some nasty flashbacks for him to go through again.

He was going to have to talk to Muscle Man later.

"Well, he treats everyone like that. Just mainly you since you're still new here. But trust me, he means well." Skips replied.

"I guess." Thomas coughed again.

Skips decided that was enough of a talk and didn't want to push the conversation any farther for Thomas' sake. Plus Skips wanted Thomas to get some rest too.

"Why don't you get some sleep while I get back to work." Skips said, getting up. "I'll check on you later."

"Okay." Thomas nodded slowly. "See yah."

"Bye." Skips waved and headed out before shutting the door behind him.

As Skips skipped down the hall, he heard Muscle Man and HFG in the computer room, laughing. Skips decided now was a good time to talk to them about treating Thomas better.

"Guys?" Skips knocked and skipped in.

"Hey, Skips." Fives grinned.

"What are you doing?" Skips asked.

"Watching funny videos." Muscle Man said, turning to him. "Wanna-"

"No thanks." Skips cut him off. "I need to talk to you about Thomas."

"What about the starter pack?" Muscle Man asked, going back to the videos, uninterested in Skips now.

"You need-" Muscle Man turned up the volume. "To treat…"

Furious that Muscle Man wasn't paying any attention to him, he skipped up, grabbed the computer, and threw the computer against a wall.

"Hey-" Muscle Man started as Fives looked shocked and confused.

"Listen to me, Muscle Man." Skips said then turned to HFG. "You too, Fives but I don't need to worry about you too much."

"About what, Skips?" Fives asked.

Skips sighed.

"Muscle Man, I want you to treat Thomas better. Especially right now since he's sick." Skips replied.

"Why though? Other then him being sick." Muscle Man asked. "I'll give him a break but once he starts feeling better then the break is over!"

"NO!" Skips yelled then quieted his voice, "Leave him alone for good. I can't tell you why but trust me, he doesn't need you treating him like he's lower then dirt all day, every day."

"Okay, Skips." Fives, still confused on the situation said. "We'll treat him better."

"I know you will, Fives. But I need to hear that from him." Skips looked to Muscle Man.

"I still don't get what the big deal is but fine…." MM groaned. "I'll treat him better and not prank him as much, alright?"

"Yes. Thanks." Skips nodded. "Now us three should probably get back to work."

"Yeah, okay." Fives smiled.

Once Skips left and was out of earshot, Muscle Man began to speak to Fives about something devious.

"Oh I so need to think of a good prank for Thomas now." MM laughed.

"What?" Fives stared at his best friend.

* * *

 **God dammit Muscle Man!**


End file.
